villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Secretary
The President's Secretary is a minor antagonist from the RWBY series, appearing in the manga prequel/adaptation. She is Jacques Schnee's personal secretary and an employee of the Schnee Dust Company. History The secretary is the personal assistant to SDC president Jacques Schnee, and usually attends to matters that Jacques cannot or is too busy to attend to himself. As such, she has been a supervisor of Jacques' daughter Weiss Schnee's training and raising for years. Unlike Jacques, however, the secretary was more careless with Weiss' safety, and often placed her in dangerous situations during her training to further her skills, though primarily unconcerned with the consequences. Though she and Weiss acted civil towards each other, they each developed rather low opinions of one another, with Weiss seeing the secretary as a mean puppet of her father and the secretary seeing Weiss as more of a brat. In the manga, the secretary is seen overseeing Weiss' combat training and applauding and commending her for her skill and power. She then tries to convince Weiss to attend Atlas Academy in her quest to become a Huntress, even tough Weiss wants to attend Beacon Academy in Vale. The secretary tries to explain to Weiss that her father only wants her to go to Atlas Academy because he loves her and wants her safe and close, but Weiss is unconvinced, calling the secretary a puppet. In response, the secretary unleashes Weiss' next opponent, the Arma Gigas, which is possessed by a man-made hybrid of possession-type Grimm. She then explains that the Giant Armor is a test created by her and the President to be Weiss' ultimate test and prove if she is strong enough to be on her own. As Weiss battles the Armor, the secretary attempts to manipulate her by trying to appeal to her emotional side, reminding her of her family's love and her sister Winter leaving the family to join the military. When Weiss is hit by the armor and scarred across her eye, the secretary reminds her that her Aura, like her, has a limit. She tries to further guilt trip Weiss into staying by explaining Jacques' conflict with the White Fang and how much he loves her singing. Though Weiss remembers her sister and family, she shakes off the manipulation and yells at the secretary to stop. Weiss then uses her Dust to overpower the Armor, binding it and delivering a final blow that destroys it. The secretary applauds her success, even though she was unable to get Weiss to change her mind. She then accompanies Weiss to a sudden charity concert, where Weiss wonders if her father realizes how devoted she is to being the best at everything for him. Before she goes onstage, the secretary kindly assures her that he does. Personality The secretary is loyal and sophisticated, obeying her superiors and doing everything she can to help them out. When in charge of Weiss' combat training, however, she becomes more careless as to Weiss' safety and places her in dangers that even her father and company probably would not approve of. Though she does not want serious injury or harm to come to her, the secretary does not seem to worry if Weiss is hurt or not, and sees them as ways to sharpen Weiss' skills. Though Weiss and the secretary do dislike each other and feign politeness when in each other's company, the secretary does show that, deep down, she does care about Weiss' well-being and only wants her to be a stronger person, even assuring her that her father does truly care for her. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:RWBY Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Minion Category:Xenophobes Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Monster Master Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Arena Masters